Dream Sequence
by Arufabetto
Summary: I've fallen in love with the man of my dreams. Literally. SasoDei, Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Warmth - finally. Sasori Akasuna sighed happily, glad to be dry and warm at last. The weather outside was far from pleasant. What had inspired him to attempt a walk home in it he'd probably never know. He'd been in a bit of a rush to get home from class, he supposed. Sure, art theory class was always fun, but the regular teacher had been absent that day, and the entire class had been in chaos, the sub having been completely incapable of keeping the students in control.

He glanced around, trying to figure out where he was. It was an office or waiting room of some sort, with a desk in the corner and several cushy-looking arm chairs scattered about.

"Welcome, welcome! I assume you're here to try out our new type of sleep therapy!"

He lifted his gaze from the floor, to see who had spoken. A blue-haired woman sitting at the desk rose and hurried over to him. She smiled, handing him a small stack of papers and a pen. "Just fill those out and we'll get started right away! Unless you have an appointment, then I'll just need -"

"Er, sorry, what?" Sasori frowned slightly, confused. He'd only ducked inside the place to get out of the rain and wind. Sleep therapy? What in the hell was that?

The woman smiled again. "Oh, you don't know about our new, revolutionary process? Well, let me teach you!" She took the papers back from him and directed him into a small side room.

The room was dark, the only light coming from a large screen built into the far wall. A person lay on a table in front of it, sleeping peacefully. The screen displayed a scene fitting their expression. A calm ocean spread for miles, and the person could be seen sailing on a tiny white sailboat, perfectly at ease.

The woman pushed a button and the screen went blank. She took hold of your arm and pulled the man out of the room, back into the light. "That was a sample of what we offer. We put our patients into a deep level of REM sleep, and then monitor and alter your dreams into something better than you might dream naturally. Something like that." She pointed towards the room you'd just been in. "With it, we can lower stress and anxiety levels."

Hmm. He had been under a lot of extra stress lately, with class and what not... "How much does it cost? It sounds like something only the rich could afford," he said with a slight laugh.

She simply smiled again. "Oh, no. We offer the first session free." She glanced at her clipboard. "We actually have an opening today. Right now. Would you like to try now?"

He puzzled over it for a second, then nodded. What harm could it do? His classes were over for the day anyway. "Alright. Where am I heading?" The woman pointed down the hallway then gave him a little push in that direction. He nodded and walked down to the end of the hall.

He pushed open the door at the end, looking for the doctor or something. Finding no one, he simply took a seat on the table, identical to the one you'd seen in the other room. Actually, the whole room was identical.

Sasori sat there quietly for a few minutes, listening to the paper on the table crinkle beneath his idle fidgeting, until at last someone entered the room. From the shadowy figure, he could tell it was a man. Anything other than that he couldn't make out.

"Please, lay down. We will assist you to sleep." His voice was deep and comforting; the kind of person who could tell you to jump off a bridge and you would listen. Sasori followed his instructions, doing his best to get comfortable on the hard metal table. The doctor leaned over him, and placed a mask over his nose and mouth. He could faintly hear a low hissing noise and slowly everything faded to black.

He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the light and wipe the sleep from his eyes. The light before him was very bright, but only directly before him. At the edges of his vision, it was dim. He sat up, trying to clear up what was going on. His head was pounding, but it didn't heart per say, but it felt like it should have been. It reminded him vaguely of a hangover.

He rubbed his eyes, sitting up with a groan. It took a moment for the area before him, and almost gasped when he did. It was perfect, something out of his dreams. The room he was in was small, with dark wood floors, deeply scratched and damaged. The walls were an almost matching wood, with pictures and photos papering them. A table was set up against the back wall, wood chips and wood shavings covering it and the floor below it. Chunks of wood and, he could tell even from where he sat, it was high quality stuff.

But the thing that captured his interest most about the desk was not how it looked, but who sat there. A delicate, thin, albeit androgynous, figure sat there, slouched over the desk, long blonde hair spilling over and covering the face.

Sasori sat and stared in awe for a few moments, then cleared his throat as loudly as he could manage, hoping to get their attention. He succeeded, and the blonde lifted their head and turned towards him.

"Oh, um. Hi." The voice was definitely male, but regardless, the face was gorgeous. His blonde hair fell over one bright, blue eye and his features were delicate, very feminine at first glance but with masculine hints also evident. "Um, who're you?"

"I'm Sasori. I'm uh, not really sure where or why I'm here." His gaze shifted between the floor and the boy's face several times as he tried to decide where he felt more comfortable looking.

"Ok... Well, I suppose if you're here, you can stay if you'd like. I'm Deidara by the way." He smiled, and glanced back at the table behind him. "Oh! Sasori-kun, do you like art?"

The redhead smiled hesitantly. "Well, yeah, I consider myself a bit of an artist."

"Ooo, me too! What do you do?" Deidara was grinning wildly now, art obviously being something he was passionate about.

"It might seem odd, but I make puppets. I draw too, but mostly puppets."

"Huh, that's kinda cool. I do clay sculptures, real cool, they're a real bang." He winked on the last word, leaving Sasori to wonder just what he meant by that.

Regardless of any double meaning, the two had found common ground, something they could both talk about and share their thoughts. They shared opposite views on certain things, seeing that art was most definitely eternal, but conversation flowed comfortably between the two, and Sasori felt himself growing very attached to this pretty blonde.

Surprisingly, as time passed on, they both fell silent. Sasori turned and stared at Deidara, who stared back with a faint smile. He hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward, taking the blonde's face in his hands, and locked lips with the other artist. As he leaned forwards into the kiss, he felt everything go black and the world around him go blank.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for the really, really long time between updates, and how much this chapter sucks. I have no muse for this story, and I kinda sorta hate it. xc Only part I want to write is the end, but I _really_ wanna write that part, so I'll keep going. Don't expect much better stuff than this, though. Or much more length, this is only like a page on word, but it's the best I could manage. Sorry to anyone who cares. n___n;

* * *

Sasori awoke on the cool metal table, panting heavily, his clothes soaked through with sweat. He rapidly opened his eyes, but the bright light in the room forced them closed immediately. His heart was pounding, and his brain was sending out confused, panicked signals in wild bursts. What the hell was happening? Where was he? His mind was a total blank for the past few hours; last thing he could remember was walking home, in the rain.

He sat still for a few moments, trying to let his surroundings sink in. Nothing came to mind for some time, then suddenly the memory flooded back to him, feeling like a jolt of electricity straight to the brain.

He groaned silently, cradling his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes and praying for his newfound headache – ugh, no, _migraine_, to pass quickly. "It feels like I've got a hangover," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. He slowly slid off the table and onto his feet, his knees shaking slightly as he hit the floor.

He stood there for some time, breathing and settling himself down, trying to get his thoughts together and settle his still heightened breathing. Once he felt composed, he made to move for the door, but as he got close, the door clicked open. The blue haired woman from before stood there, the doctor standing behind her.

She smiled pleasantly. "Have a nice nap? We were monitoring your dream, seemed nice. Who was the blonde? Friend of yours?" she raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Sasori shook his head. "N-no…I-I've never seen him before. I quite liked him though…" he said, blushingly lightly as he admitted the last bit. He stared at the wall, ignoring the nurse as she began to list off how the procedure had worked and possible side effects. He really had liked that blonde….He had been cute, sweet, and had been able to carry a conversation, all major pluses. If only he'd been real…

He sighed, returning to reality, and returning his attention to the woman. She had stopped talking and was now watching him expectantly. He blinked. "Er, sorry, what?"

She smiled again. "I said, what did you think of the procedure, and would you be interesting in another?" She handed him a business card which he merely glanced at before shoving it into his pocket.

He thought for a moment, quietly staring at the wall. After a long silence, he nodded. "I would very much like to schedule another session. This has been…" he sighed. "It's the best I've felt in a long time," he said, his voice quiet and almost sounding far away.

The nurse watched for him a moment, slightly concerned. He made no move to say more, however, so she felt obliged to speak up and continue the conversation. "Ok then. Just come with me to the front desk, we'll set up a plan that works for you." She forced a smile and gestured for him to follow her out of the room and back to the waiting room where the main desk was.

She stepped behind it and pulled up a book, bound in dark blue leather. She flipped through it, opening it on a half filled in calendar page. "Let's see…we have openings on Wednesdays at noon, or Saturdays at…at 7pm. Which would work better for you?"

"Mm, I don't have a class at either of those times, so either one would work," he replied, not particularly caring. His attention seemed somewhere else, far off in his head.

The nurse nodded. "Someone else showed interest in the Wednesday session, so we'll mark you up for Saturday. Just write down your name, number, and address, and we'll see you then."

He smiled as best as he could manage, and scribbled his information on a pad on the desk. Once it was on paper, he quietly turned and walked out, actually pleased for once, actually having something to look forward to for once.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; OH MY GOD. WHY IS THIS SO SHOOOOORT. ;O; I spent forever writing it and it's like, one fucking page. GROWL.

* * *

He waited silently, watching the shadows in the dark dance against the walls, listening to the steady rate of his heart on the monitor. Beep…beep…beep… It was like a lullaby, steady and beautiful…knowing he was alive, it was beautiful…but was a heartbeat all you needed for life? Or was it just a symptom of the human condition, just beating to keep the machine going, meaning nothing?

He shifted uncomfortably. Lying still too long always made him shudder, and he felt like shackles locked onto him, pulling him down, trying to drown him so the bright beautiful beasts with the needles for teeth and buttons for eyes could get him. And he could feel the chains on his ankles and wrists and across his chest and pressing on his lungs. His breaths became frantic and he tried to hold onto something but his hands weren't his anymore, they were wooden and the strings tied to trailed from them onto the floor and he tried to teach them but they were beyond his grasp and his breathing only sped up more.

A second later he was aware of a hand on his face, caressing it gently. The chains loosened and slid off of him and he gasped for air like he had never breathed before. The glistening strings at his every joint pulled taut to his ceiling and drew him to his feet. His eyes felt glazed over and he stared out of them blankly, like he was in a cage within his own mind.

The strings were teasing him, toying with him, each one pulling in turn, playing him like a puppet, making him do their little dance. But the hand was on his check again and the strings were wearing thin and slowly, painfully slowly, one by one, they were snapping and he crumbled to the floor. He could feel the soft, delicate skin of the hand and knew his nerves were his again. His breathing steadied.

"Sasori…" A voice was calling his name. He opened his eyes slowly. When had he closed them? He tried to open his mouth to speak, to reply to the call, but words would not form. He drove himself to his feet and slowly spun around, looking for the source of the voice.

He found it. Standing before him, pale skin nearly shimmering, seeming almost holographic, was that same beautiful blonde. The blonde stepped forward and took Sasori's hands in his own. Perfect, soft skin. The hands. The blonde smiled.

"I sent the demons away, Sasori." His voice was musical. Magical. Had Sasori noticed that before? He nodded blankly. What was wrong with him? Where were the words that had flowed so easily between them last time?

The blonde just smiled knowingly, leaning into the redhead. "It's ok, you don't have to say anything. I don't mind." Sasori managed a faint smile, which the blonde immediately returned. "Good, good. But it looks like you've got to leave, so I guess this is goodbye. Au revoir, mon cher. But don't worry; you'll see me again soon." He gave him a mischievous smile, then leaned forward, giving Sasori a quick, soft kiss. And once again, the world dissolved around him.


End file.
